Seeing Everything
by Jet Set Radio Yoyo
Summary: When Prussia get's his hands on England's spell book, he accidently ends up putting a curse on England. Now England keeps transforming into different versions of himself, and some transformations last longer than others. Since Prussia is the one who caused this, he has to stick around and help England out until the curse is broken. Cat!England, Angel!England, and many others. PrUK


**Seeing Everything**

**Ch.1 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

"Why can't you stay in Germany's hotel room?"

This was the very first thing that came out of England's mouth when Prussia came over and asked if he could stay over at his house. This month's World Meeting was being held in London so of course many of the nations came to attend the meeting. Germany came and Prussia decided to tag along. He wasn't a nation, but Prussia came anyway mostly so he could meet up with France and Spain. Usually he shared a room with his brother or with France and Spain so it was a bit surprising to have Prussia asking to stay with him.

"Well, Italy is sharing a room with Germany. Also, I really don't think West will be happy if I intrude in their 'alone time'." Prussia said as he added air quotes to the words 'alone time'.

England frowned a little, he sometimes forgot that Germany and Italy where a couple now. England understood what Prussia really meant when he said alone time now.

"Well, what about Spain or France?" England asked.

"When Italy decided to stay with Germany, Romano decided to stay in Spain's room." Prussia answered. "Of course Spain was not going to say no to that. As for France he's already sharing a room with Canada."

England let out a loud sigh before he finally just shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine, you can stay at my house for the week." England said.

Prussia started to grin and England just rolled his eyes.

"Come on I would like to get home before midnight." England said as he walked out of the meeting building and into the parking lot.

Prussia just followed him without saying a word. Prussia just put his suitcase in the trunk of the car, got into the passenger seat, and waited for England to start driving. The car ride itself was rather quite, interestingly enough. Prussia would not stop fiddling with the radio, as Prussia said he was looking for an 'awesome' song. England was too tired yell at Prussia to quit messing around with the radio so he just let Prussia do what he liked. The only other noise that was heard besides the ever changing background music was the occasional chirp heard from Gilbird who was sitting rather comfortably on top of Prussia's head. Prussia only stopped messing around with the radio when they drove by a pub.

"You know it's been awhile since we went out drinking." Prussia said. England smiled slightly, it had been awhile since they went out drinking and England had to admit Prussia was actually a pretty good drinking partner.

"Why don't we go out on Friday? There's this new pub that I want to go to." England said.

"Alright, but it better be awesome." Prussia said. England just rolled his eyes, but he didn't say anything. It's not often that Prussia was quite so he was going to enjoy the silence while it lasted….

* * *

"Since you will be staying in my house, there are a few rules that you should follow."

Prussia could not help but roll his eyes at that sentence. They had just walked into the house and England was already going off about rules.

"First, if you make a mess clean up after yourself." Arthur said. "That also counts for your bird."

"Alright, is there anything else that I showed follow?" Prussia asked with slight annoyance.

"Yes, don't break anything." England said. "Oh, and don't go into my basement."

"Why can't I go into the basement?" Prussia asked.

"I have things down there that I don't want you messing with." England said.

"What kind of things?" Prussia asked.

He was generally curious about this and he actually wanted to know what was down there.

"You don't need to know. Now do you know the way to the guest room?" Arthur asked rather quickly.

Prussia was a bit disappointed that England wouldn't say what was in the basement, but he was not surprised.

"Yeah, it's across from your room I know where it is." Prussia said as he gave a slight wave of his hand.

"Good, then I'll go ahead and make dinner. I'll come a get you when the food is ready." England said as he walked away.

"You don't need to do that!" Prussia shouted.

However, it was far too late for England was already long gone.

"So not awesome…" Prussia muttered.

England's food was terrible, but maybe he could find a way to get out of eating England's deadly cooking. Prussia dumped his suitcase into his room and Gilbird flew over to Prussia's pillow and fell asleep. Prussia smiled at the bird before he left the room and went off in such of the kitchen. However, during Prussia's search for the kitchen he happened to stumble upon some steps that lead downstairs.

'They must go down to basement.' Prussia thought.

However, just after Prussia thought that an idea popped into his head. This would be a perfect opportunity to see what Arthur had in his basement. He was pretty curious about what was down there and it's he would try not to be done there for too long so he would not get caught. With a shrug of his shoulders Prussia made his way down the stairs and opened up the ancient old door that was located at the bottom. Once the door was open and Prussia walked in he was met with a rather interesting sight.

The room looked like it belonged to wizard. There was a magic circle drown on the floor with chalk, a bookcases filled with books about potion making, and their where some bookshelves that had bottles filled with all sorts of mysterious things.

"So this is where England keeps all of his magic stuff." Prussia said to himself.

Prussia had never really messed around with or even thought about England's magic. He honestly didn't believe in magic or anything like that, but he had to admit some of the stuff in the basement did look kind of interesting. However, the thing that really caught Prussia's eyes was the large old book lying on the only table in the room. Prussia walked toward the table and looked at the book. The book had no words or pictures on the cover; it was just a simple red book.

However, the book was thick and heavy as Prussia soon discovered when he picked the book up. There was also a small staff on the table with a golden star at the end, but the staff looked like a child's toy. However, the toy wand looked a little worse for wear. Prussia laughed a little as he sat down on the table and placed the book in his lap and grabbed the wand. Prussia started to swing the little wand around with one hand, and flipped through the pages of the book with his other hand.

Each page was filled to the brim with spells if the contents of the room where anything to go by. A lot of the spells seemed to be written in different languages, but Prussia didn't really recognize any of the writing. The only thing that he could read were the few spells that where written in Latin, but his Latin was a little rusty. However, he knew just enough that he could translate a few of the spells. Although, Prussia had to admit the few spells that he could translate were pretty underwhelming.

Most of the spells made it so that you could make vegetables grow to gigantic sizes or something along those lines. With nothing else much to do Prussia just started to attempt to read some of the words that he didn't recognize out loud. He mostly did this because some of the words were just so strange looking that he just had to attempt to say it. However, as Prussia attempted to say some of the words he never noticed that the star on the wand that he was swinging around had started to glow. He also didn't realize that England had just walked into the basement and the English nation was a little less then thrilled to see that Prussia had come down into his basement.

"I told you not to come down here!" England shouted.

Prussia jumped in surprise and tossed the wand at England out of reflex. The second that the wand touched England the blond nation was instantly surrounded in a white puff of smoke. The wand landed on the ground with a loud crash and the star at the end of the wand broke into tiny pieces. However, Prussia was not paying attention to what happened to the wand he was too busy staring at the white smoke. When the smoke disappeared England was gone and the only thing still their where the cloths that he was wearing.

Prussia let out a loud string of curses as he flung to spell book onto the table and ran over to where England's cloths where lying. When Prussia got there he saw that there was something moving underneath the cloths. Prussia slowly moved the shirt off of the moving item only to see a surprising sight. Sitting there was a orange and white Scottish fold cat that had bright green eyes and England's infamously large eyebrows.

"England?" Prussia said slowly.

The cat just gave Prussia a bored expression and let out a loud meow. Prussia picked the cat up and stared at. The cat just stared right back at Prussia, offering no answer to the multiple questions that where now racing though Prussia's head. Eventually, after staring at the cat for a good five minutes Prussia finally said the only solid thought that his brain could come up with as it tried to make sense of this crazy moment.

"Oh hell, I just turned England into a cat!"

* * *

**Alright, so that's chapter one. Info time!**

**Inspiration for this fanfic?: Ok, so one day I started thinking about England. To be more specific, I started to think about the vast number of different transformations (or forms) that England had. Angel!England, Cat!England, Snake!England, 2P!England, and Sweet Devil!England are just a few of the different types of transformations that England had. I thought it was interesting and I wanted to write a fanfic dealing with England turning into each version of himself. So that's how this fanfic came to be.**

**However, please note when I say transformations I'm talking about different forms he can be (like an angel, cat, etc.), and not the Englands from different time lines (like Punk!England or Pirite!England).**

**The title: The title is kind of taken from the phrase 'Now I've seen everything'.**

**Anyway, I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible so please review and don't flame. **


End file.
